Inventory loss is the loss of products between point of manufacture or purchase from supplier and point of sale. Inventory loss can adversely impact a company's profit margins and may result in increased costs to the company's customers. Inventory loss may be due to product damage, loss, misplacement, and other causes. Inventory loss also may be due to damage in transit, administrative problems such as shipping errors, warehouse discrepancies, and misplaced goods. Problems with information systems may contribute to inventory loss. Inventory loss also may be attributable to fraud perpetrated by manufacturers, shippers, and retailers of goods. When dealing with some perishable goods, such as produce, natural spoilage may become a source of loss. Other perishable goods, such as time-dated material comprising newspapers and magazines, may be subject to inventory loss due to shipping and forwarding delays. Inventory loss not related to shipping, receiving, and warehousing may occur at the retail point of sale. A point of sale system may monitor employee actions, particularly in the areas of providing discounts, markdowns, and refunds. Management oversight and auditing of these actions may reduce inventory loss.